The present invention relates to a hack saw and more particularly to close quarter hack saw which has a replaceable blade.
Close quarter hack saws have been known for a number of years. They consist of a frame or handle with a hack saw blade mounted on and extending from the front of the handle. However, some of such close quarter hacksaws may not easily be used or manipulated for effective close quarter work. In other of such close quarter hacksaws the blade may not be easily adjusted relative to the handle and/or may not be easily replaced. Some of such close quarter hack saws are expensive and complicated to manufacture and/or which are difficult to use.